


Anywhere

by ruebellab



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebellab/pseuds/ruebellab
Summary: He's never touched her there before.And yet she's always wondered - she's always been a little curious, even if she's never been brave enough to ask.





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> thx to thattopapple for beta <3
> 
> so this is just a little pwp that crept up on me while i was supposed to be writing other things. there's some mild booty kink here - if that's not your thing, move along :)

He's never touched her there before. 

And yet she's always wondered - she's always been a little curious even if she's never been brave enough to ask.

When he fucks her like this, hard and fast and a little savage, when those deep rolling growls rise up from his chest - when he uses tongue and teeth to mark her, when he slips his cock free and flips her over on the sheets, pulling her bottom up, onto her knees - that's when she wonders the most.

And this time, this time, maybe she's just brave enough to ask. 

With his hands gripped firmly on her hips, her face planted into the sheets, the mess of her copper hair hiding her flushed face, she waits for him to move, and he does, slowly - too slowly. 

He's right behind her, positioned just like the dogs do, his knees pushing her legs farther apart, his cock rubbing slick against her thighs. 

And so she tilts her hips a little, just that little bit higher as though to make an offer, ask a question without words.

He makes a low appreciative rumble - he certainly likes the view, and she finds she likes that he's looking at her, that she's open and shameless like this, just for him.

He kneads at her bottom, massaging into the muscle, working down into her thighs and up into her lower back.

He pulls back to watch his cock slide in and out of her, still so slow, and with his hands on her bottom, he spreads her wide.

The first swipe of his fingertips makes her buck hard and his cock rams deep into her core. They both gasp in surprise.

"Relax," he says hoarsely before touching her again. 

She's ready for him this time, and as he touches her, circling gently, timing his movements with the push and pull of his cock, she presses, slowly, deliberately back into his hand daring him further.

He draws away and she’s a little disappointed to feel his cock slip from her and bump heavily against her thigh. His fingers soon replace it, long and thick - dipping into her and painting her cunt over with her own slick juice. 

He works her wet, slipping down to flick at her clit then back up and in and then farther up to draw little circles around her arsehole.

"Is this what you want?" He asks, and she grinds out a hiss of breath between her teeth. 

"Mhhm," she whines, unable to say much more. He's hardly done a thing and she's already dizzy and breathless. 

It’s just the tip of one wet finger, but her breath hitches, before coming fast and heavy with the beat of her heart. While he stretches her gently, opening her further and further, his other hand brings his cock back to sheath inside her cunt. 

In an instant she can feel him full and hard, and his finger too, in her arse and it's making her head spin, her legs tremor, her fingers curl and claw at the sheets. 

It's damn near overwhelming to feel so full and yet, oh - oh that's not a bad thing at all.

He groans his pleasure and somehow it's all the more to know how much he likes it too.

"How do you feel?"

"Yes," she says - which isn't an answer to the question, but it’s all she can manage so she tries again.

"More," she says, which is no better really and he laughs darkly.

"Is that right? Do you want me deeper in your arse, or do you want me here too?" 

His free hand finds her clit and begins to rub as he thrusts, his cock driving into her in long steady strokes.

She comes then, so hard and so unexpectedly she's not ready for it. Her body shakes, convulses against him as a slew of words tumble from her lips in a strained and breathy cry. 

"Fucking hells," he says and she can tell he isn't far behind.

"Yes," she says, recovering enough to push back against him, rocking on her knees. 

And his hands leave her - her clit hot and swollen, her arse strangely empty - to fall back on her hips, his cock swelling inside her.

He's going to take her hard now, she knows. 

With a low deep growl, he drops one hand to the bed at her side covering her with his body before pounding into her fiercely.

And it feels amazing - she will never tire of being filled by him, nor the way his cock grows and pulses before he spends himself and she will never tire of the way, when he slips from her, and they are both covered in his sticky seed, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him.

She draws him close, drags her fingers through his hair as he kisses her neck, her jaw, her mouth and she grasps at him, pulling his arms tight around her.

"Anything else you'd like to try?" He asks low and hoarse in her ear and she smiles.

She’ll go anywhere with him - and she knows he’ll follow.


End file.
